Natalie Volkova
Bone-Breaking Assassin Natalie Volkova '''is an playable character on Battle Rhythm. Inspirations She serves as a combination of Nina Williams, Cammy White, Bayman, Sonia Romaneko (from Rage of the Dragons) and a bit of Kyoko Minazuki (regarding her Ultra Rhythmic Move). Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Natalie is a former martial arts professor turned professional assassin by swearing loyalty to a mysterious figure. Her current task is the eradication of her former disciples Adriana Salazar and Rina Yamanaka in the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts. However, she is entirely unaware of the dictator's true intentions against her, and to make matters worse, she doesn't remember everything regarding her own past."'' Gameplay Natalie's fighting style is Commando Skambo, a combination of Commando Sambo and Ska. Part of the Ska motif is the mosaic in her white blouse. Powers and Abilities Natalie was trained at the age of ten by Rodrigo Velásquez and Carmen Salazar, the parents of Carlos. The reason for the training was because she admired their work and decides to follow in their footsteps. She wasn't unaware of their death at the hands of Doctor Giga... until now. Movelist Special Moves * Knife Throw: She throws her knife to her opponent. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Knife Blackjack, has her launching three knives simultaneously. * Elbow Breaker: She zaps towards her opponent and does an arm hold followed by a hand attack to the elbow of her opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Bone Breaker, adds a thrust hold after the initial attack. * Drill Kick: She twirls herself with two kicks towards her opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Corkscrew Kick, has the twirling kicks dealing five hits in succession. * Grab and Split: She trips her opponent with leg scisors, followed by a split kick if connected. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Wrap and Strike, adds an arm hold to her opponent's right leg and finishing with an elbow strike to his/her face. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Sambo Tactics: Natalie prepares by assuming a holding stance as she says "No escape!" and attempts to grab her opponent. If the move connects, she does a thrust hold to the back, followed by an arm lock, then a chokehold, later a scisor leg lock, putting him/her to the ground, all done in five second cutscene succesion with bone breaking sounds included and finishing with a split kick to her opponent who's still in the ground. Sequences Battle Intro The camera focuses first on a knife making contact with the floor as Natalie later lands from a jump, grabs said knife, puts it behind and says "The class is now in session!" before she goes on her Commando Skambo stance. Match Point Natalie grabs her knife, appoints to her defeated opponent and then says "First lesson... watch your back!". Victory Pose Natalie throws her knife to the sky. When said knife is falling, she then grabs and performs a diagonal strike as the camera focuses closely on her. White colored light streaks follow her post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "I knew it that you're trying to usurp my place!" * (vs. Carlos) "Here's the reason why I spare your life: You have the key to my memories." * (vs. Joaquín) "You're too handsome... sorry that I'm too old for you." * (vs. Rina) "Forgive me, Rina. I hope I didn't hurt you." * (vs. Murdock) "You do have a tragic past like me. We're not that different." * (vs. Garrett) "Do you lack intelligence or something similar? All I see from you is just brute force." * (vs. Reggie) "Well, you did have a good reason to compete in the tournament." * (vs. Tomas) "Offering me about joining your carnival... I'm considering it." * (vs. Ștefan) "How the child can fight with the piano?" * (vs. Vermana) "To trust, you are the goth, at the moment you can be friend with Rina and Adriana" * (vs. Larra) "Can be really haves one, to be help." * (vs. Don Z) "I pity you, Donovan. Being manipulated by the shadow figure really hurts." Notes * It's not the first time Laura Bailey voiced a Russian character. She's known for voicing Black Widow, a famous Marvel heroine from Russia in many media. The comparisons between both are astonishing. * Marion Hansen, which is seen in her ending, is one of the twelve DLC characters. She's a cryomancer from Norway and is an old friend of Natalie. Category:Draconian characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters